A Ten Tails Hime
by Blackenergy666
Summary: Juubi Meets princess what happens


The village of Konohagakure, a peaceful place, currently however our story is not about how this is a peaceful village but about the boy in a deep canyon, one he was very familiar with for this boy is no other than Naruto Uzumaki himself, former Genin of Konoha and current Juubi.

You see the reason the young Juubi was in the canyon was simple, to vent. He just learned that he held an mutated bloodline, this bloodline was a result of purified kyuubi Yokai merging with corrupted kyuubi Yokai and Naruto's very own chakra, his Metsu no Chakra/Slayer Chakra combined with his Rinne'gan made him absorbed the kyuubi during the fight with Sasuke.

He is angry because now that he was a being who exceeded the kyuubi in power as well as having the skeletal body the beast to prove it every one now kissed up to him, this naturally pissed him off. In his rage at the council he channelled his massive chakra into the skeleton of kyuubi and created a weapon form it.

His rage also turned to lust, Tsunade was currently and buck-ass nude and he was barely keeping himself tame. Looking at her form he spoke "Wood Style: Four Pillar House Technique" thought the name did nothing to complement what he created, it was a mansion. He grinned as he stepped inside his tails carrying Tsunade in, once inside, he spoke again "Rinnegan: Sōzō Mode – **Creation of all things**) the bland inside changed.

(Time Skip, Unknown Location)

When Tsunade awoke, she was in a very comfortable bed, she gave a soft moan as she felt the bed practically melded to her form, her eyes snapped open as she sat up her trained shinobi instincts kicked in, her narrowed eyes scanned the area, only to find a familiar mop of hair. Sighing she fell back on the best bed she had ever been on.

"Naruto, where am I?" she questioned softly, she turned head to face him only to see him shaking. "Naruto? What's wrong?" came her concerned question, then she meet his gaze, she gasped as in his eyes was a demonic lust, barley restrained, barley contained. He snarled, gripping his head trying to control himself.

Tsunade gasped again, now getting a good look at him, and the sight that greeted her eyes was something very welcomed. He is a Greek god; he stood at 6'6 with wild and untamed hair reaching his waist and has a chiselled face toned abs and a mutherfuckin 12 pack, he had lean legs and fur lined his chest, for arms and shins as well as having 10 furry tails swishing behind him.

Looking at his fox like ears and feral appearance turned her on. His wild and untamed look oddly made him appear even more ruggedly handsome. He snarled again his visible member twitched. She blushed and looked away.

He growled "**Sorry bout the lack of clothes, but I'm still getting to grips with my new hormones**" she looked at him and smiles "that's fine it's not like I dislike what I see" she smirks when his cock twitched again "but you didn't answer my question" he responds with a gentle but powerful tone "**Sorry bout that to, you are in my house at the bottom of the ravine bout 20 miles away from the village**" saying the last part in a growl a deep gluteal growl, one that was worthy of his status, his mouth warped into a smirk, as he elected a blush form her, he froze suddenly.

"Naruto?, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked, only to jump a bit as he suddenly roars "**I can't take it any more**" she asks "W-what do you want?" smirking he said "**this lust**" she blushed noticing his length hardening "**is too much**" he licked his lips as he looked at her, strutting over to her as she stuttered out a reply "W-w-w-what?" in between kissing her neck, Naruto purred out "**yes my lovely vixen, I can't stand it and you will sate it quite nicely**" she blushes, it deepens as she feels him moving behind her, his roam her body. She turns around and kisses him full on the lips; his hands come to rest on her ass, as her hands go down to his cock, stroking it. Breaking lip contact she said with total confidence "well then Juubi-sama I guess we need to sate your lust now don't we" she shivered at the glint in his eyes.

(**AN: LEMON WARRING LEMON WARRING/ SMALL BDSM**)

Pushing Tsunade to the bed he threw the covers off her to revel her body to the world and him "**yesss you will sate me, so well so so well**" he purred while leaning down his hard member positioned just her entrance, he teased her by rubbing her pussey. She cried out "HURRY! PLEASE HURRY UP AND PUT IT IN ME" she gasped when his hand coiled with her ass. "**Such an eager slut, for being so slutty I'm going to have to punish you**" chains made of pure Yokai appeared form his back, they hoisted her into the air, she got wetter at this, the chains lashed at her, he stomach, her breasts, her ass, her legs. Red marks and a slight burning accompanied them leaving her once creamy white skin, She orgasmed.

Naruto smirked "**My my what have we here, the legendary Senju Tsunade, the slug princess and one of the Sanin enjoys being whipped**" panting while blushing she moaned out "please master oh please master fuck this slutty pussey of mine, I need to be fucked and punished for being so slutty" he smirked as he complied, his chains lowered her to him and with mighty thrust his full XXX inches was inside her making her scream in pain as her hymen broke and her virginity was taken from her (She never got the far with Dan), she clutch on the Chains. She screamed again as he thrust into her with more force than before. Accompanying his thrust was a bite to the neck. She screamed louder due to pleasure.

Screaming she shouted "HARDER NARU-SAMA OH FASTER FASTER! OH FUCK…MEEEEEEEEE….FASTERRRRRRRRRRR!" naruto's pace increased much to her delight as he thrust into her again and again all the while enjoying her scream his name. hours passed his repeatedly fucked her.

He soon flipped her so her face was by his dick and her Pusey was in front of his lips licking her Pusey he heard her moan as she began sucking him off, Tsunade bobbed her head on his cock moaning as she felt his tounge go to work in her nether region. Naruto grunted feeling his cock leave Tsunade's mouth as she began to jack him, more time passed as they finally came, finally he sat her on his dick and began to pound into her ass making her scream "OH KAMI THIS IS SOO GOOD FASTER YOU FUCKIN HORNY DEMON FOX FUCKER FASTER KAMI DAMN IT" he loved it so much to hear her scream and insult him like that he did just she said and went faster, she spun round on his dick and kissed him on the lips in a very lust filled kiss.

Naruto broke lip contact so he could make her have one the biggest orgasms of her now long life, sinking his fangs into her neck she screamed so hard it broke the sound barrier he had set up and she was heard thought the forest they were in. reposition her on his dick so he was in her pussey he lay down. He continued to pump at a steady pace for the next hour.

(**AN: LEMON END**)

When Tsunade woke up the next day she felt sore and good looking up into naruto's slighted blue eyes she sighed happily and snuggled further into his fur. Chuckling Naruto said "**do like the new changes my slutty hime**" she replies "**yes I do it feels so much warmer and so much sexier now, but Juu-kun what about the village?**" she asked, smirking he said "**your still Hokage but how bout I show you an old technique so you can be here?**" "**Sounds good**" Tsunade purred.

**A/N ok guys seriously I am not going to update this story, it is a one shot, a ONE SHOT if you want to continue this then by all means go ahead but give credit and or meantion for idea or inspiration. But I'm not gonna add a new chapter.**


End file.
